Pallet Town
Pallet Town is the first setting of the Pokémon anime and video games. It is the hometown of the protagonist, Ash and his rival's hometown in the games and anime. This town's Pokémon lab is also where Professor Oak resides and studies Pokémon. Pallet Town appears in Pokémon Red/Blue and Pokémon Yellow with 2 houses, one Red's and one Blue's, and the Laboratory where Professor Oak is located. The Japanese motto is "Pallet is the color of pure white beginnings." It is the smallest town in the game. History Many famous people come from Pallet Town, such as Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Red, Blue, Leaf, Chase, Elaine, Trace and Samuel Oak. There are only two routes linking Pallet Town to other places, which means that it doesn't have much commerce. One of the routes (Route 21 south) is a water route, so they get almost nothing coming in from there; the other is Route 1, the only place where they actually travel on, which is north. The main trading city is Viridian City, where they get their supplies as there is no Poké Mart or Pokémon Center in the town (although in the game, the player's mom heals him/her). This is where all Pokémon trainers start out, as it is where Professor Oak gives out the Starter Pokémon. Areas of Interest Player's house .]] This house is where one begins the journey. The house has two floors. In the player character's room (the upper floor), there is a PC, in which the player character can store and deposit items on and a SNES. When the player character first starts the game, there is a Potion, which can they can withdraw. After they obtains the Pokédex and the Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak, the player character's mom starts to heal the player character's Pokémon. Rival's house The Rival's house has only one floor. Once, Professor Oak has given you the Pokédex, Daisy (the rival's sister) will give the Town Map and also groom one of the player character's Pokémon. Professor Oak's lab Professor Oak lives and studies Pokémon in his lab. This is where Professor Oak will give the starter Pokémon - Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. On the occasion that Professor Oak is out of the previously listed Pokémon, he has been seen to hand out Pikachu and Eevee. This is also the location of the player's first battle, which was against their rival, Blue' ' or Trace' '. Pokémon Trainer Tips 3rd Generation Appearances Manga Adventures Anime In the anime, Pallet Town is Ash's and Gary's hometown. Professor Oak's lab is also in this town, and Ash deposits all his previous Pokémon there. In-game Message *"Player is playing the SNES!...Okay! It's time to go!"'' - SNES, Pokémon Blue *''"Right. All boys leave home some day. It said so on TV. Prof. Oak, next door, is looking for you."'' - Mom, Pokémon Blue *''"I'm raising Pokémon too! When they get strong, they can protect me!"'' - Female in front of house, Pokémon Blue *''"Hi Player! Rival is out at Grandpa's lab."'' - Rival's Sister, Pokémon Blue *''"Technology is incredible! You can now store and recall items and Pokémon as data via PC!"'' - Man in front of Prof. Oak's Research Lab., Pokémon Blue *''"Prof. Oak is the authority on Pokémon! Many Pokémon trainers hold him in high regard!"'' - Female inside Prof. Oak's Research Lab., Pokémon Blue *''"Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!"'' - Prof. Oak, Pokémon Blue *''"This Pokémon is really energetic!"'' - Player Choosing Pokémon, Pokémon Blue Trivia If the player character presses A on the TV in the player's house in the living room, the message log will say "Four boys are walking on a railroad track", which is a reference to the movie Stand By Me, based off the book by Stephen King. In other languages Gallery Map of Pallet Town.PNG|Pallet Town in Generation I Gen 2 Pallet Town.png|Pallet Town in Generation II Gen 3 Pallet Town.jpg|Pallet Town in Gen III Pallet Town HGSS.png|Pallet Town in Generation IV Pallet Town.PNG|Pallet Town in "The Dream Continues!" Category:Towns Category:Anime locations Category:Game locations Category:Starter Towns